In the end
by Shae Cherry
Summary: O mundo recebeu uma reviravolta climática.Apenas alguns sobreviveram.Ela teve essa sorte.Existem, hoje, apenas duas colônias habitaveis.Quando se mudar irá descobrir muitas coisas que irão mexer com ela.NarutoxHinataxSasuke.CAP 2 ON.EM HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem

**Fic** – In the end

In the End

Faz alguns anos desde aquela época.

O mundo não é mais o mesmo. Os continentes estão uns sobre os únicas partes habitáveis no mundo são as colônias de Bridge e Antoane.

Eu nasci na época do declínio do planeta, já faz 19 anos. Morei a minha vida toda na colônia de Antoane, mas recentemente, fui transferida para Bridge, para ajudar as criancinhas de lá.

Sempre ouvi muitos boatos vindos de Bridge. Dizem que lá tudo é mais perigoso, embora pareça uma cidadezinha rural.

A população humana foi drasticamente reduzida, para alguns poucos milhões de habitantes. Apenas crianças com menos de 18 anos foram salvas, mas alguns sortudos se tive essa sorte.

Modelo de Ficha

**Nome**: (nome e sobrenome)

**Apelido**: (opcional)

**Idade: **

**De que parte do mundo é originário:**

**Sexualidade:**

**Ocupação: **(não se esqueça do enredo)

**Aparência: (**lembre que seu personagem não é um deus grego)

**Estilo**: (roupa, sapatos, etc.)

**Personalidade**: (seja especifico)

**História de vida**: (por favor, conte desde a infância)

**Família: (se está viva ou não. Se sim explique)**

**Planos:**

**Gostos e desgostos**:

**Qual a colônia**: (Bridge, Antoane, alguma outra)

**Manias/problemas de saúde...:**

**Par**: (lista dos disponíveis)

**Relação com o par:**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?**(EX: echii, morte,...)

**Algo mais?**

**Pares disponíveis.**

_Sasuke_

_Naruto_

_Sakura_

_Tenten_

_Neji_

_Lee_

_Kiba_

_Shino_

_Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_Ino_

_Kakashi_

_Konohamaru_

_Hanabi_

_Deidara_

_Itachi_

_Tobi_

_Sasori_

_Sai_

_Suigetsu_

_Gai_

_Juugo_

_Karin_

_Gaara_

_Kanurou_

_Temari_

_Jiraiya_

_Shizune_

**N/A**: Essa é uma fic Naruto X Hinata X Sasuke

**N/A²: **O casal Asuma e Kurenai já está reservado.


	2. Resultado!

Resultado das fichas

Milly Takahashi, by Nina-carol: Será par do Shino.  
=Muito boa a personagem, pois me deu mais um bom mistério pra fic, fora que ela vai se tornar um ponto cômico para a fanfic.

Aya Suzumebachi, by : Será par do Suigetsu.(por mensagem)  
=A personagem é ótima e será um ótimo par para o Suigetsu.

Stephanie Charlo, by Belkim: Será par do Itachi

=Achei interessante isso dela ser recatada e de ficar levando lições do Ita-kun.

Liadan Gray, by Ai-no-Hana: Será par do Gaara.  
=Muito original a personagem, acho que combinará muito com o Gaara!

Milagres Albus, by Miracle-Night: Será par do Juugo.  
=Teremos uma mamãe na fic, meus leitores!

Adrienne Blanche Chantal, by WeAreMadland: Ser o par do Shikamaru

=Essa personagem está perfeita.

Hidura Kobayashi, by Sabaku no Hidura: Será par do Neji.  
=Nada pra mudar na personagem.

Anabell Aldaya, by Lady Luz: Será par do Kiba

=O casal promete algumas risadas.

Lizzy Malphino, by HWinchester: Será par do Sasuke, se ele não for ficar com a Hinata no final, se sim, darei um final ótimo à personagem.  
=HWinchester, você , ao correr da fic, poder informar, caso haja necessidade, o par que você vai querer.

Roxenne Valentine, by 'angel'0': Será o par de Kakashi e Naruto, dependendo do desenrolar da trama há possibilidade de que seja exclusivo do Kakashi.  
=Muito bom, mas terei de fazer pequenas mudanças no correr da fic.

Yoan Yono, by Belkim: Será par de Tenten.(por mensagem)  
=Adorei o Yoan! Super safado!

* * *

**Gente, eu adorei a ficha de cada um de vocês.**

**Sei que devem estar pensando que estão faltando personagens e seus respectivos pares, mas nenhum, se depender de mim, será esquecido.**

**Mandem reviews e sugestões!**

**Mais uma vez obrigada!**

**

* * *

**

Hora do merchã!

**Pra quem gosta de um Naruto bad boy e um a Hinata diferente (não exagerem.) leiam a minha fic "Animais"**

Pra quem curte Bleach e um pouco de mistério, comédia e romance leiam minha outra fic de fichas: One life!

Bye Bye!


	3. Saindo de casa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...Mas eu sequestraria o Sasuke e o Naruto...

Avisos e merchã no final do cap ^^

* * *

Hinatas's POV

Quando fui chamanda à sala de Kakashi, o chefe do meu departamento, eu realmente não sabia onde meter a cara, o Jiraiya -sama e sua filha esquisita, a tal Milly estavam lá...

Meu Deus! Como duas pessoas podiam ser tão estranhas?

O velho me engolia como os olhos, parecia que tinha perdido alguma coisa no meu sutiã! E a garota parecia o ser humano mais feliz do universo, meu Deus...E olha que ela tinha uma cara de adolescente revoltada, daquele tipo que pinta o cabelo de uma cor esquisita e deixa o resto do jeito que veio da fábrica...Pois é, e eu aqui com os meus míseros cabelos naturais...

-Kakashi- sempai, o que deseja? -perguntei

-Ora, Hinata, precisamos de você numa missão de intercâmbio. -dizia por de tras da máscara.

-Estou à serviço da corporação. Diga o que devo fazer. -respondi num sorriso amarelo.

-Que você é boa com crianças, todos já sabemos, por isso vamos exercitar essa sua capacidade. Primeiro, vamos te mandar pra Bridge com Milly Takahashi, filha do comandante de operações especiais, Jiraiya -sama e Anabell Aldaya, que pediu pela viagem, e como todos aqui sabemos, ela não tem condições de atravessar as fronteiras sozinha. -ela falava com um certo pesar ao tocar no assunto da baixinha.

Conhecia Anabell fazia algum tempo, ela realmente não teria chances de atravessar as fronteiras, não só por ser completamente desorientada, mas também por não ser uma pessoa maliciosa...

-Kakashi -sempai, o que lhe faz pensar que eu seria a pessoa ideal para transportar a ? Afinal, eu mesma não conheço muito bem o caminho...

-Hinata -san, Bell, confia em você. E sabemos que você não se deixa enganar facilmente. -ele me mandou um sorrisinho sugestivo.

Assim fazia parecer que eu era uma assassina fichada.

-Bem, mas vai mandá -la só por mandar...?Anabell é capacitada. -argumentei

-Estamos analisando as possibilidades da srt, Aldaya começar a criar um pouco de responsabilidade. Um trabalho seria bom...Ainda mais porque ea parece gostar muito de crianças.

-Sim, mas o que eu tenho com a ?

Ok, qualquer pessoa que aprecie sapos tão intensamente não está na minha listagem dos favoritos..

Mesmo que eu não externe a situação a ela ou ao seu pai, pois sei muito bem de algumas histórias de pessoas que se queixaram dos sapos, sei de alguns boatos de que ela ia cantar para sapinhos na beira do lago há uns anos atrás.

-Ah! Sim, claro. Milly -san vai à Bridge por curto tempo, parece que encontrou um trabalho por lá. Certo, ? -perguntou direcionando o olhar à garota no fundo da sala.

-É...

Ela parecia outra pessoa, mais fria sabe? Prefiro muito mais essa do que a anterior que jogava sorrisinhos aos ventos.

-Entendido, Hinata -san? -perguntou sorrindo com os olhos fechadinhos.-Vocês saem amanhã. Pode deixar que já avisei á Bell.

-Ah, claro. -respondi.

Bem, estava tudo bem mesmo. Eu só estava indo para, o atual, lugar mais misterioso do planeta...Tudo ótimo...

* * *

Milly's POV

Ok, não gostei nada.

Como o Jiraiya consegue ser tão descarado? Ele grudou os olhos naquela mulher, do mesmo jeito que um leão faz com as gazelas quando está prestes a dar o bote. Só por que os peitos dela pareciam que iam pular...

Homens conseguem ser ridículos ás vezes...

Olhei pra cima, e ele estava me encarando. Me olhava com um pouco de apreço misturado com orgulho.

-Minha menininha, vai pra Bridge com a Hinata -chan e a Aldaya -chan...Faça bom proveito da viagem, mas não o proveito que vocês, jovens de hoje em dia, estão fazendo.Não quero você se envolvendo com homens antes dos 35.

Olhei pra ele com a minha melhor cara de incredulidade.O velho quer que eu fique virgem até os 80, é isso?

-Jiraiya, não acha que eu estou meio grandinha pra esses conselhos? -dei -lhe um sorriso amigavel.

-Milly-chan, você é tão fofa com essas trancinhas. -choramingou. -Me faz lembrar de quando eu te vi pela primeira vez. -abriu o berreiro.

-Se comporte -ele estava me deixando constrangida.-Jiraiya, não fique favor? Eu prometo que volto mais cedo dessa vez. -abri um lindo sorriso para ele.

-Sim, Milly -chan... -assentiu limpando as lágrimas.

-Sim, Jiraiya... -falei baixinho -Agora tenho que ir pra casa e arrumar a minha bagunça pra poder viajar para Bridge.

Enquanto seguia o caminho de casa eu fiquei pensando naquela mulher que vi na sala do Kakashi -san, ela parecia muito capacitada pra alguém que só vai cuidar das crianças do orfanato. Apesar disso, acho que o que mais me chamou atenção nela foi a semelhança física com as fotos da minha mãe.

Os cabelos eram escuros e com franja. Os olhos quase incolores. As proporções físicas idênticas: os seios enormes, a cintura fina e o quadril largo; e o fato de atrairem a atenção de Jiraiya daquele modo...Eh, até nisso eram iguais.

Maya faz faltas ás vezes...

* * *

Hinata's POV

Bell estava ali, estirada na minha cama, como eu a deixei antes de sair...Ela era realmente doce, ou talvez fosse um adjetivo que davamos automaticamente só pela aparência física. E a roupa pouco combinada também a deixava mais fofa. Um vestidinho amarelado de mangas gigantescas, que seguiam até o joelho, acompanhado de sapatilhas quase cianóticas.

Eramos amigas, não...Amigas ainda não, só dividiamos a casa.

Mas mesmo assim, Bell agia como se fôssemos. Não me incomodava a ideia de viajar com ela eu só queria o melhor pra ela...Ela era quase minha irmã.

-Hinata -san? -perguntou sonolenta.

-Sim?

-A Hinata-san já soube das novidades? -perguntou alargando um sorriso.

-Sim. Ainda está a procura? -perguntei me jogando na cama.

-Claro. Isso vai me fazer mais feliz. -respondeu num sorriso alegre.

-Qualquer pessoa fica feliz em ter uma família...Você só quer a sua de volta...

-A Hinata -san está com saudades de alguém da família?-perguntou na sua vozinha açucarada.

Achava tão engraçado isso dela dizer "A" antes do meu nome, como se estivesse se referindo à outra pessoa ao meu respeito.

-Sim...Muitas pessoas da família... -suspirei.

-A Hinata-san tem parentes em Bridge?

-Sim, meu primo mora em Bridge.

-As saudades são dele?-perguntou se sentando subtamente.

-Não...Quer dizer...Também...Sinto saudades de todos...

Não gostava de ficar longe da minha irmã, do meu primo e do meu faziam muita falta.

-Vamos sacudir a poeira e agitar o bagulho! -gritou Bell, se levantando da cama num pulo e indo fazer as malas.

Separou um milhão de shorts, um milhão de blusas, meio milhão de meias coloridas, uns cinco tênis, umas cinco calças, um colete preto, um milhão de saias e vestidos, botas e sapatilhas.

Era divertido ver a loucura de Bell, enquanto arrumava as malas, ou se preferir, uma mochila com uma cabeça de ursinho cor de rosa e outra com um porquinho cor de rosa.

Minhas malas não tinham nada de mais. Algumas calças, algumas saias, algumas blusas, muitos casacos, algumas meias, alguns shortinhos e umas camisolas...

Ainda estava com um pé atrás com essa história de ir para Bridge, nunca ouvi coisas que deixassem a imagem do lugar muito boa. Lá haviam chacinas nas áreas do sul, assaltos no leste e ataques de gangues no oeste, a parte mais habitável era o norte.

* * *

Milly's POV

Então, lá estavamos, nos limites da colônia de Antoane, eu já estava realmente acostumada a fazer aquele trajeto, mas sempre estive sozinha, agora teria duas esquisitas à tira colo.

Primeiro a cópia viva da minha mãe, e agora a tal Anabell, que era a adolescente mais infantil que eu já conheci; tão baixa quanto as criancinhas da 4º série.

Estava também o Jiraiya, com os olhos lacrimenjando, era sempre assim assim quando eu tinha trabalho fora da colônia...Ele consegue ser tão sentimental, e sempre começa com aquele papinho de : "fique longe de pessoas suspeitas...Não dê bola pra homens suspeitos (ou com mais de 5 anos..)"

-Então, vamos? -pergutuntou a morena.

Ela estava com uma mochila gigante nas costas, usando só um casaco e um shortinho jeans...Que mulher exibida!

-É, vamos lá! -gritou a tal Anabell. -Temos um mundo todo pra desvendar...E é por Bridge que vamos começar!

Não sei se vou aguentar uma viagem com essas duas...

Talvez eu me dê bem com a Anabell, ela e eu somos bem parecidas...

Deus nos abençoe!

* * *

That's it!

Deêm um desconto, pois é só o primeiro cap...

Nos próximos vou fazer melhor...

Achei que ficou muito comédia...Não era esse o ponto...

Mas, o que vocês acharam?Ruim?Bom?Continua assim?

_Merchã que todo mundo adora!_

_Leiam minhas outras fics..._

**_Animais_**

**_Assassino Virtual_**

**_One life_**

**P.S: Minhas sinceras desculpas pela minha demora em todas as fics...**

**E pelo o que parece vai continuar sendo assim...**


End file.
